Laissez toute espérance, vous qui entrez !
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Où il n'est pas question de l'Enfer de Dante mais bien celui de Tony. Fic étroitement liée à Wild Escape, je n'en dis dis plus. Histoire anciennement intitulée Captivité.
1. OMNE IGNOTUM PRO TERRIBILI

**Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà après deux bons mois d'absence sur et plus encore sur ce fandom.**

**Et je n'ai pas d'excuses.**

**Donc voici venu le moment de partager avec vous cet épisode particulier de Wild escape par lequel tout à commencé, j'entend par là la captivité de Tony et ce qui s'y est passé pour qu'il devienne Wyatt. Ce sera assez violent, il y aura du psychologique mais aussi du sang, vous êtes prévenu. Je pense à un moment donné devoir d'ailleurs changé le rating mais je vous préviendrai lorsque celà arrivera.**

**En attendant place au Tony/bobo 1000%**

**Bonne lecture.**

.

* * *

**...**

_**La torture, ça ne consiste pas seulement à faire mal, ça consiste à désoler un être jusqu'à ce qu'il soit très loin de l'espèce humaine.**_

**Daniel pennac**

* * *

.

Il ne parlerait pas.

Cela ne changerait probablement pas le comportement de son ravisseur à son égard, celui-ci ne lui posant jamais aucune question, se contentant de l'observer minutieusement - et bien sûr de le torturer à loisir – mais on trouvait ses victoires, même minimes, là où on pouvait pas vrai ?

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit.

Jour après jour. Obstinément.

Un mantra pour ne pas penser à la douleur de son corps.

Mais il avait commis une erreur. D'évaluation, de jugement qui pourrait lui coûter bien plus que la vie.

Ce n'était pas son corps qui avait été menacé dans son intégrité. Il ne l'avait même jamais été, pas complètement. Il avait juste servi de passerelle, de convois pour atteindre quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux. Et malléable. Laissé sans défense. Et donc accessible.

Et il en payait le prix à présent.

.

Savez-vous quel est la forme de torture la plus éprouvante qui soit ?

Celle qui vous fait vous empoignez les cheveux et tirer, tirer, jusqu'à presque vous en décrocher la tête ?

Celle qui vous fait vous roulez en boule dans un coin et basculer d'avant en arrière tel une balançoire poussée par un vent toujours plus fort ?

Non ?

Un supplice par privation sensorielle qu'on appelle ça. Merci Ducky pour ces infos qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais posséder.

C'est pourtant simple.

Et horriblement efficace.

Il s'agit …

Il s'agit du silence.

L'absence totale de son audible. De bruit perceptible. Dans cette pièce dénuée du moindre meuble, juste une porte, sans fenetre, et aux murs d'un blanc satiné qui reflettait en permanence une lumière artificielle bien trop vive.

Une nuit où il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir il s'était trouvé à regarder un marathon star trek où il était question de course poursuite intergalactique, de vitesse supersonique, d'entreprise et de klingons, du capitaine Jim Kirk et de son second le très _rationnel _vulcain Spock. De téléportation, de fuite, de vaisseau aux boucliers endommagés, et d'un malheureux scientifique se faisant absorber dans l'espace par un trou dans la carlingue et son corps se tordre sous l'effet du vide interstellaire, son visage violacé et terrifié se distendre, gonfler, gonfler, ses yeux boursoufflés se mettre à saigner, ses hurlements silencieux avalés par l'antimatière. Horrible n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait rêvé de ce visage pendant des jours, se réveillant en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle erratique.

Et bien le silence c'est exactement ça. En ce qui le concerne.

Un vide.

Sombre. Goulu.

Un vide à dimension terrestre.

Long. Bruyant de par son expansion. Terrifiant.

Aspirant tout rayon d'équilibre mental chez sa victime.

Ce vide qui vous fait claper vos doigts devant vos oreilles pour vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas devenu sourd.

Celui qui vous fait prier, supplier, pour une aiguille, un pic à glace, n'importe quelle tige fine et aiguisée pour vous crever les tympans et le devenir réellement, sourd, et ainsi avoir une raison pour ne plus pouvoir rien entendre.

Tout plutôt que ce silence qui donne la sensation d'être seul au monde malgré ces mains étrangères qui vous frappent, vous ouvre la bouche en pressant douloureusement votre mâchoire, au niveau des molaires, pour vous force à vous alimenter et vous hydrater.

Cette forme de barbarie qui vous surplombe alors que vous essayez de retrouver votre respiration, d'empêcher vos muscles de tressaillir et votre esprit de succomber sous la douleur suffocante qui vous a été infligée.

Cette forme de solitude qui vous fait douter d'être un être vivant, d'être encore vivant.

.

Deux mois de ce régime.

.

Il y résiste, encore. Mais qui sait pour combien de temps ?

Il sent sa propre emprise sur son esprit s'amenuiser un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'aurait pas d'ailleurs été autrement surpris de voir apparaitre Dana Ross en face de lui en tenue de GI une canne à pêche à la main, un fish and chips dans l'autre.

Voilà où il en est, son état du moment. Un bon début en somme, digne d'un film hollywoodien, sauf qu'il n'a rien du personnage héroïque et plein de bravoure qui surmonte chaque obstacle sur sa route, abattant ses ennemis, sauvant le Président des Etats-Unis au passage et terminant avec la fille ou la nièce de celui-ci.

Il est Tony.

Tony DiNozzo. Fils d'un homme d'affaire italien de Rhodes Island et d'une mère issue de l'aristocratie britannique, et accessoirement borderline mais est-ce utile de le préciser ?

Il est cet enfant recroquevillé lorsque résonnent les pas de son père devant sa porte. Seul le visage a changé, le reste …

Cet adolescent de l'académie militaire qui teste les règles et ses propres limites et s'en sort presque toujours avec un sourire charmeur ou faussement contrit. Mais il n'a plus le cœur à sourire maintenant, et ses limites ont été balayées après quelques bastonnades et une bonne tonne de silence.

Cet homme, de loi, qui agit avec son cœur, joue les redresseurs de torts et arrête les coupables. Sauf que les rôles sont inversés, c'est le méchant qui l'a stoppé, au propre comme au figuré. Et sa jambe fracturée et mal consolidée ne le contredira pas.

Alors il est beau le héros hein !

Qui se parle à lui-même comme le schizo du quartier.

Qui se terre dans le coin d'un mur, les yeux probablement hagards, sur le qui-vive, épiant le moindre signal synonyme de danger, comme toutes ses malheureuses victimes dont il avait recueilli le témoignage durant des années.

Mais surtout qui tremble d'angoisse au moindre bruit, et à l'absence de bruit. Paradoxal. Irrationnel. De la pure folie.

Deux mois donc.

Plus ou moins quelques jours.

Et pas de Gibbs en vue. Nulle trace de Timmy et de Kate chérie.

Il en vient presque à regretter de ne pouvoir parler maintenant, tout dévoiler, ses enquêtes passées, ses attentes présentes, ses faiblesses et ses peurs, et croyez-le ou non mais l'absence de bruit a toujours été l'une d'entre elles.

Parler donc.

Mais à qui ?

Parler à son ravisseur est comme se parler à lui-même, ou parler aux murs et ceux-ci restent aussi froids et imperturbables que son tortionnaire.

Il y avait bien Hector avec qui il avait eu quelques contacts épars. Hector qui lorsqu'il arrivait à attirer son attention le contemplait avec irritation, terreur ou mépris. Le scrutant de ses petits yeux sombres de rongeur pas plus gros qu'une bille de plomb, ses fines moustaches vrillant l'air avant de se figer dans sa direction, le nez frétillant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant apparaitre une dent ébréchée mais jamais aucun son compréhensible pour en sortir, juste des couics dont il ne comprenait pas le sens mais qui dans sa situation actuelle représentait le Saint Graal pour ses oreilles délaissées. Hector l'avait sauvé, d'une certaine manière. Jusqu'à ce que le talon d'une botte mette fin de manière précipité et sans appel à cette thérapie par le couic.

Alors ?

Il faut reconnaitre la triste réalité.

Il n'a rien ni personne.

Et à ce rythme, bientôt, sa personne, ce qui le définit en tant qu'être vivant, n'existera plus non plus.

Il deviendra aussi réactif qu'une lampe de salon, la lumière en moins.

La folie en plus.

Voilà la route qu'il prend.

.

C'est bien là la pire torture qui existe.

.

* * *

Les six semaines suivantes s'évertuèrent pourtant à lui démontrer le contraire.

.

Les coups avaient cessé. Progressivement.

Le silence, aussi.

Pour son plus grand regret.

Et non il ne changeait pas d'avis comme on change de chemise.

Il avait juste appris à son corps défendant que la fosse dans laquelle on était jeté pouvait sans cesse être agrandie. Qu'aussi haut classait-on le silence sur l'échelle menant à la folie il y a avait toujours plus haut, toujours plus destructeur.

Et touche par touche sous les doigts d'un maestro à l'intelligence diabolique et la patience aussi vaste que le Pacifique s'était mise en place l'arme de destruction massive par excellence.

Une nouvelle forme de privation.

Radicale.

Fatale.

Consistant à priver le corps et l'esprit de quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie.

Le **sommeil**.

.

* * *

.

**Voilà premier chapitre fini.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Ce type de torture correspond-il à Tony ?**

**Je pense publier à hauteur d'une fois par semaine. Je vous dis donc à samedi prochain.**


	2. DE PROFUNDIS CLAMAV

.

Six semaines que celà dure.

A deux trois semaines prêts.

Il n'a plus aucune notion du temps passé.

Et s'en fout de celui à venir.

Il n'arrive déjà pas à supporter le temps présent.

Il hurle à mort, ou est-ce à la mort ? Crie à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Frappe le mur de ses poings, de sa tête, en arrache le plâtre à grand renforts d'ongles cassés et sanguinolents. Ses muscles sont en feu, son cerveau prêt à faire une combustion spontanée et ses yeux à tomber. Ses membres perpétuellement en mouvement veulent faire sécession et les tremblements qui les traversent pourraient surement être enregistrés par un sismographe.

Et il hurle. Et crache. Mord dans tout ce qu'il trouve. S'écroule en pleurs. Et crie de plus belle entre ses dents.

Non il ne devient pas fou.

Juste six semaines que l'Homme l'empêche de dormir plus de quelques minutes d'affilée.

Alors non il ne devient pas fou.

La ligne est déjà franchie.

Il est complètement et irrémédiablement atteint.

Voilà pourquoi il cherche à attraper à bras le corps des fantômes inventés par son cerveau exténué.

Car ce sont des hallucinations n'est-ce pas ?

Jamais Gibbs resterait là les bras croisés à le regarder, impassible, se jeter au sol en se griffant les bras et le ventre pour retirer les insectes qui y rampe sous sa peau.

Où lorsqu'il regarde le sang se cristalliser autour de ces nouvelles plaies et qu'il passe doucement le doigt dessus s'étonnant de ne rien sentir, pas le moindre picotement, comme s'il caresse le bras d'un autre.

Les frissons reprennent. Bientôt suivi par les gémissements, et les morsures.

Les mains plaquées sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les tambours et percussions qui y résonnent, les hurlements déchirant de bête blessée auxquels se mêlent très vite les siens. Le heavy metal craché inlassablement par les enceintes du plafond bien trop haut.

Si Gibbs est vraiment là, avec lui, il aurait bougé depuis longtemps …

N'est-ce pas ?

Gibbs n'est pas comme ça.

Il peut crier, rabaisser, aboyer, le claquer, le blesser par ses mots et son attitude mais jamais jamais il ne lui ferait du mal.

Pas délibérément. Ou de manière aussi ostensible.

.

Mais ce raisonnement le convainc de moins en moins à chaque nouvelle crise. A chaque nouveau réveil brutal alors qu'il vient tout juste de fermer les yeux.

Tout parait si réel, si lumineux. Et la vision de Gibbs est si … si identique à l'original. Les mêmes yeux bleus glacés emplis de déception, les mêmes cheveux grisonnants coupés courts, la crispation de sa mâchoire lorsqu'il tente de se contenir avant d'exploser.

Tout est là. Jusqu'à la posture raide et agressive.

Il ne sait plus.

La notion de vrai et de faux a disparu de ses critères d'authentification.

A présent il raisonne en termes de visible et de non-visible.

Il y a ce qu'il voit.

Et ce qu'il ne voit pas.

C'est ça la réalité. Dans ce nouveau monde qu'il habite depuis … depuis … depuis que tout ça à commencer.

.

Il voit Gibbs.

Il ne voit pas de porte de sortie.

Il voit Gibbs.

Il voit l'Homme.

Il voit Gibbs avec l'Homme.

Il ne voit plus rien d'autre.

Plus d'issue. Vers la sortie.

.

Gibbs ?

Il ne veut plus savoir.

N'est-il pas déjà assez détruit ?

.

Autre question : un fou peut-il devenir encore plus fou ?

Cette idée fugace et volatile lui déclenche un fou rire irrépressible.

Il en tombe à genou le bras pressé contre son ventre pour en maitriser les crampes.

Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

C'est drôle non ? Un fou encore plus fou ? Est-ce un fou-fou ? Un doublement fou ? Un fou foutu ?

C'est drôle admettez-le.

Il en pleure toujours.

Mais ne rit plus.

Il se roule en boule sur le sol et enfouie sa tête dans ses bras.

Et reste là, sanglotant, tandis que plus haut les Beatles ont remplacé ACDC.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**A dans une semaine. Bon week-end.**


	3. ABYSSUS ABYSSUM INVOCAT

**Bonsoir bonsoir.**

**Désolée pour le retard j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, lequel est différent des deux premiers mais aussi bien plus long.**

**Pour ceux et celles qui auraient lu Wild Escape ce chapitre est en lien avec chapitre 13 (intitulé douleur et regrets). Vous trouverez rapidement de quel passage il est question.**

**Un grand merci à PlumeNoiire qui a gentiment accepté de lire ce chapitre et de me donner son avis, de m'encourager et de me guider quand bien même elle ne connait pas la série. Ton regard nouveau m'a beaucoup aidé, merci infiniment.**

**L'abime appelle l'abime**

**.**

* * *

**ABYSSUS ABYSSUM INVOCAT**

L'abime appelle l'abime

* * *

.

Trente-six marches, beiges et grises, divisées par deux paliers au linot usé par les passages incessants. Une porte coulissante au vitrage blindé s'actionnant grâce à un passe magnétique et enfin le parc de stationnement où il devinait seulement la forme de sa voiture, la faute à un éclairage partiellement défectueux sur cette partie-là du parking, un truc à voir avec les raccords électriques mais il n'avait pas prêté l'oreille aux explications la physique n'ayant jamais été son fort, même à l'école. Chacun son job.

Un tour rapide du regard lui apprit qu'il était une fois encore le dernier. Même le directeur était parti avant lui ce soir.

Il prit une profonde respiration et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Ses poumons crépitant et sa respiration un peu sifflante témoignaient qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis des évènements de la nuit précédente. Au moins soixante-douze heures seraient nécessaire avant qu'il ne ressente plus aucune gêne l'avait informé le doc des urgences.

Et pour ne rien arranger une migraine de fatigue ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée, d'abord située derrière les yeux puis petit à petit s'étendant telle une pieuvre tout autour de son crâne et ce malgré les antimigraineux dont il avait pourtant scrupuleusement suivi la prescription. Ducky aurait été fier de lui, vraiment, enfin s'il avait été informé de son état ce que bien entendu il s'était empressé de dissimuler, fuyant la morgue et ses habitants comme la peste, prétextant des tonnes de rapports en retard, des appels à passer et une nouvelle standardiste des ressources humaines voluptueuse à séduire. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention, pas quand il n'en avait pas décidé le lieu, les personnes et le contexte.

Et aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était qu'on l'oublie.

Bien sûr ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Au lieu de ça …

Il secoua la tête laquelle explosa en un flash de douleur aveuglant et il réprima difficilement un grognement.

Journée de merde, soirée de merde.

Trop de fatigue accumulée, trop d'émotions négatives dont il avait été le réceptacle.

Allez encore cinq mètres. Cinq petit mètres et il pourra enfin rentrer chez lui, tourner la page et accueillir le week-end à bras ouverts. Deux jours entiers à récupérer, à paresser, à ranger et nettoyer son appart, deux jours entiers à ne pas penser enquête, preuves et coéquipiers.

Ouais, qui croyait-il tromper !

Un orage éclatait dans son crâne, les coups de boutoir faisant échos à ses propres battements cardiaques. Il avait froid, ses mains aux ongles légèrement bleutés tremblaient et sa vision se floutait légèrement sur les bords. Il rêvait de son lit, de s'allonger et de sentir les muscles douloureux de son dos relâcher leur tension, se détendre contre le matelas moelleux. Fermer les yeux et ainsi se fermer à ce monde vraiment trop con.

Un magnifique rêve, avec un gros hic : avait-il seulement la force de l'exécuter ? Etait-il en état de conduire, de rentrer chez lui sans provoquer d'accident ? Il n'y voyait réellement à vingt mètres et il ne s'appelait pas Gibbs avec deux B, Dieu l'en préserve.

Mais quel autre choix avait-il ?

Aussi d'une démarche traînante, le pied lourd, il s'avança droit devant, interrompu seulement par l'apparition soudaine à sa gauche d'une étrange silhouette effilée sur le sol. Il resta là interdit à la regarder lorsque ses neurones semblèrent s'échapper de leur brouillard anesthésiant, le traitant d'idiot au passage, et instinctivement il bondit sur le côté, grimaça lorsque sa cheville se tordit dans la foulée, parvint le tour de force de rester debout, et tendit son arme devant lui prêt à agir.

Il resta ainsi, immobile, les oreilles grandes ouvertes mais en dehors du grésillement des papillons de nuit venus se brûler les ailes sur l'ampoule électrique au-dessus de lui il ne perçut rien, pas même le bruissement d'un vêtement.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Une personne non-identifiée se tenait là dans l'ombre et il n'avait aucun moyen de découvrir sa force de frappe ni qu'elles étaient ses intentions. S'agissait-il d'un individu aux intentions malveillantes ou d'un simple sans-abri qui par quelque miracle avait réussi à se glisser dans le parking hautement surveillé d'une agence fédérale.

L'ombre au sol restait parfaitement statique et l'idée de passer la nuit ici, dans l'expectative, lui fit grincer des dents. Il était un fédéraux que diable, pas une vierge effarouchée quoiqu'il avait connu des vierges qui aurait pu vous arracher la tête avec … il secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer distrait.

Concentration DiNozzo se réprimanda-t-il.

Cette situation le rendait nerveux il devait le reconnaître. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. La nervosité conduisait à cette intrépidité aveugle qui faisait que l'on se précipitait dans le danger en se jouant de sa vie et aussi pourrie que soit sa vie il y tenait quand même un peu.

Il devait faire quelque chose, oui, mais pas sur un coup de tête.

En même temps il n'était et n'avait jamais été homme de prudence, trop borné et tête brulée pour ça. Il était pas le second de Gibbs pour rien.

Il entra donc en action, avançant prudemment jusqu'au large pilier soutenant la voûte derrière lequel se cachait le propriétaire de l'ombre. Et sauta.

Que …

Son genou craqua. Il ne releva, s'il tenait debout ça devait pas être bien grave. Il sentit une sueur glaciale descendre le long de sa colonne.

Un rire monta le long de sa gorge et força un passage à travers ses dents serrés. Non pas un rire, plutôt un grognement guttural, sinistre, horriblement railleur.

Il leva les mains en l'air, les passa dans ses cheveux, avant d'en déposer l'extrémité sur ses tempes douloureuses qu'il massa. Son arme toujours en main.

Un pli amer déformait ses lèvres. Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, de rage et de frustration. Mais surtout de honte.

Un extincteur.

Il avait eu peur d'un putain d'extincteur que le poids ou le temps avait partiellement fait dévisser de l'écrou le fixant à la colonne.

Une affreuse crainte le saisit et il se retourna, cherchant des yeux la caméra de sécurité à l'axe rotatif. La voyant tournée de l'autre côté il soupira de soulagement en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Devenir un peu plus l'objet de moqueries de l'agence était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Tout ceci lui apprenait une chose cependant.

Il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il était exténué et sur les dents.

D'un geste mécanique il rangea son arme, ignorant délibérément les tics nerveux qui parcouraient ses doigts et reprit rapidement sa route.

Plus que deux mètres.

Dans la poche de son manteau les clefs du véhicule tintaient joyeusement, il pouvait les sentir bouger contre sa hanche, presque vivantes ce qui étrangement l'apaisa. Comme par enchantement il se sentit peu à peu être libéré de son stress, la tension sur ses épaules qui le faisait vaciller à chaque pas s'amenuisa, et ce fut dans un état de calme presque irréel qu'il s'arrêta face à la portière, légèrement écorchée la veille par un chauffeur du dimanche.

Il y posa la paume et la laissa doucement glisser sur le métal poli jusqu'à finalement en trouver les éraflures et se mit à les panser, à les caresser comme on caressait une femme, avec amour et une infinie tendresse. Il se surprit à fermer un instant les yeux comme le ferait un guérisseur cherchant à soigner les maux par la seule force de sa pensée ce qui, il en convenait, était parfaitement ridicule.

Il était ridicule.

Poussant un soupir il se reprit et tenta de saisir ses clés qui évidemment dans un acte de rébellion imprévu s'accrochèrent au tissu de la poche. Il essaya de les dégrafer d'un geste sec, bien trop sec, ce qui les envoya voler dans les airs et après une belle arabesque elles allèrent s'échouer plus loin, dans une flaque de noirceur.

Il n'y voyait rien. Il n'y avait pas de réel éclairage, et aucune veilleuse par terre pour délimiter les emplacements. Comble de malchance, surtout si Gibbs venait à le découvrir, son téléphone était déchargé donc il lui était impossible de se servir de l'écran comme source de lumière.

Deux choix :

\- le premier se trouvait devant lui à une trentaine de mètres sous la forme d'une porte coulissante à la vitre blindée s'activant grâce à un badge, deux paliers, trente-six marches beiges et grises, un large espace aux murs atrocement oranges et remplis de bureaux dont un des tiroirs pouvait ou ne pouvait pas contenir une lampe torche, un tout petit briquet.

\- le deuxième se trouvait sur sa gauche, vers la rampe hélicoïdale qu'empruntait les voitures pour entrer et sortir du parking, une rampe dotée d'une presque visibilité, si on omettait les virages incessants. Mais elle était éclairée, et munie d'un revêtement plus ou moins antidérapant.

Pourtant il était incapable d'en effectuer un, de choix.

Saisi d'une extrême lassitude il se laissa glisser au sol et bascula en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne se plaquer contre la portière. Et ferma les yeux.

Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits, de chasser même si c'était pour un court instant la toile d'araignée qui reliait ses neurones entre eux et qui lui faisait voir les choses de façon trop capitale, trop étroite et défaitiste.

Il se sentait miné. Et horriblement glacé.

Cette journée avait été aussi étouffante que le méthane l'avait été la nuit d'avant. Plus d'une certaine manière car elle n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà depuis quelque temps mais refusait d'y accorder quelque crédit. Le doigt avait enfin été posé sur le nœud du problème, en l'occurrence lui. Lui et sa place dans l'équipe, sa possible mise à pied s'il ne changeait pas.

Mais changer comment ?

Dans quel sens ?

De frustration il cogna l'arrière de sa tête contre la porte et grimaça lorsque la douleur la traversa avec une violence digne d'une commotion cérébrale stade trois.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et l'espace d'un moment il ne lutta pas. Qu'importe qu'elles coulent il n'y avait personne pour les voir.

Il n'y avait jamais personne.

A la fin pourtant il les retint de toutes ses dernières et maigres forces. Les laisser tomber c'était Le laisser gagner, Le laisser avoir plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait déjà dans sa vie, c'était lui montrer qu'il l'avait atteint, blessé, comme son père avant lui.

Alors comme avec son père il refusa de lui donner ses larmes. Peut-être était-ce puérile mais sa fierté ne pouvait se permettre d'être rognée davantage. Elle n'avait déjà été que trop malmené aujourd'hui. Comme toute sa personne.

Et sans lui demander son avis les évènements de la journée lui revinrent tel un boomerang à la figure.

.

_« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'engager un agent comme toi. Narcissique, insouciant et paresseux. Pitoyable. Qui s'attirent plus d'ennuis que toute l'agence réunie._

_Mais c'est terminé. Tu te fous dans la merde tu t'en tires tout seul._

_J'en ai fini de toi._

_J'abandonne ! »_

_Il était resté figé face à Gibbs, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense, victime d'un raz de marée aux mots semblables à des lames et qui menaçaient de l'aspirer vers le fond._

_Il n'y avait pas eu de signes avant-coureurs, rien qui ne laissa présager devenir la cible du courroux de l'ancien marine. Certes il avait été de mauvais humeur toute la semaine mais rien en soi de terriblement nouveau, ni d'inquiétant. Quelques grognements, des regards excédés vers sa personne, un ou deux aboiements. Rien d'extraordinaire. _

_Mais le froid polaire qui avait régné lors de cette discussion à sens unique, le poignard planté dans le dos, tenu par la main même de celui en qui il avait le plus confiance l'avait secoué au point d'en oublier qui il était, où il était. Il s'était retrouvé transporté dans une demeure aux murs froids, à l'atmosphère tout aussi froide, jeune garçon tétanisé devant un père qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers en bois un lourd ceinturon entourant son poing. La même terreur, la même panique silencieuse, le même sentiment d'abandon._

_Ce n'est que les chuchotements autour de lui des agents qui s'étaient arrêté et le regardaient avec pitié, les visages incrédules et légèrement inquiet de ses propres équipiers qui le firent sortir de son inertie._

_Et d'un coup tout sembla s'accélérer. A peine avait-il eu le temps de se précipiter aux toilettes que déjà il rendait le déjeuner qu'il n'avait pourtant pas mangé._

_Quelques minutes plus tard c'était dans un office singulièrement dépeuplé qu'il était revenu, la peau pâle et recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur, la bouche figée dans un pli amer et les émotions chamboulés, passé et présent se mélangeant, se bousculant violemment dans sa tête._

_De Kate et Mc Gee il n'y avait plus trace. Leurs affaires s'étaient elles aussi volatilisées._

_Et lui qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus malheureux. Ce deuxième coup ébranla toutes ses fondations._

_Etait-ce ainsi que Jules César s'était senti alors que la mort prenait doucement possession de son corps ?_

_**Tu quoque familia mea**__**?**_

_._

Il renifla doucement, s'essuya le nez de sa manche et leva les yeux au plafond jusqu'à ce que sa vision devienne nette.

Il ne pleurait pas.

Il avait besoin d'air. Il étouffait dans ce parking, dans cette agence, dans son propre corps.

.

Il salua distraitement le garde qui le regarda passé le sourcil levé, étonné. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il devait voir des gens sortirent par l'issue réservée aux véhicules.

Il franchit rapidement la barrière et replaça sa plaque d'identification dans sa poche.

L'air sec le frappa, la lune de par son éclat également. Le monde continuait à tourner, rien n'avait changé et pourtant tout avait changé.

Il prit sur la gauche, là où le trottoir s'élargissait suffisamment pour permettre à deux traîneaux tirés par des rennes de se croiser, ce qui ne lui poserait pas de problème puisque lui était seul et pas plus large qu'un landau.

Oui, ses pensées partaient décidément en lambeaux.

Mais qu'importe il respirait mieux. Et les larmes avaient cessé de vouloir s'échapper, les tremblements commençaient même à s'estomper.

Il allait mieux … même s'il se sentait pire.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps ce qui n'empêchait pas les trottoirs d'être fréquentés.

Il contourna in extrémis un vendeur de hotdog portoricain qui lui fonçait dessus avec son chariot cahoteux et bouscula au passage une femme à l'âge indéterminée, à la robe microscopique, perchée sur de haut talons et au visage bien trop fardé pour la rendre séduisante, femme dont l'ami, probablement un ancien quaterback, voulut lui apprendre les bonnes manières en le saisissant par le col. Et c'est fou ce qu'une plaque peut faire lorsqu'on vous la place sous le nez. L'homme se dégonfla comme une baudruche, leva les deux mains en signe d'abandon et rejoignit sa compagne sans osé croiser son regard moqueur.

Il reprit sa marche, s'écarta d'un groupe de supporters bruyant aux maillots rouge et jaune recouvert de taches de graisse et de ketchup et qui sortaient d'un pub canadien des pintes à la main passablement énervés et le verbe haineux, prêt à en découdre. Leur équipe devait perdre, ou pire avait perdu. Il accéléra légèrement le pas, peu désireux de participer malgré lui à une bagarre entre crétins dégénérés dont l'alcool faisait ressortir les instincts les plus tribaux. Darwin se trompait, l'homme n'était pas en évolution permanente, il lui arrivait fréquemment de régresser jusqu'à l'homme des cavernes.

Ses pas le menèrent devant le tribunal puis plus loin devant la Saint Peter and Saint PaulCathedral où des touristes - le Nikon à la main - bousculaient de leur sac à dos les fidèles venus assister à l'office religieux du soir. Tant d'énergie, de joie et de ferveur rassemblées sur le parvis il se sentit pris de vertiges. Il se mit à trottiner, slalomant entre les voitures et les coups de klaxons, pour s'éloigner au plus vite de l'édifice dont il sentait le terrible poids mort et pourtant bien trop vivant dans son dos et se retrouva bientôt sur le trottoir d'en face.

Une de ses chaussures ruisselait d'eau souillée après être allée s'enfoncer dans le caniveau et telle une ventouse s'accrochait au bitume émettant à chaque pas un horrible bruit de sussions. Il doutait qu'elle soit récupérable, dommage, il les aimait bien ces chaussures.

Il resserra son manteau autour de lui. L'air était peut-être sec mais il n'en était pas moins frais.

Un magasin de bagels sur sa droite lui fit de l'œil. Il s'arrêta, détailla le menu et s'apprêta à y rentrer, satisfait, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Que la seule pensée de manger lui donnait la nausée.

Il poussa un soupir, regarda sa chaussure avant de hausser les épaules et de poursuivre son chemin.

Les bâtiments défilèrent sous ses yeux, les rues se succèdent, il ne savait même pas depuis quand il errait sans but.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait besoin d'air. Et d'espace.

Retrouver le sentiment d'appartenance au monde.

Il écarta ses omoplates et força ses poumons à se remplir d'air. Il recommença l'opération à plusieurs reprises.

Ça ne servait à rien. Il avait toujours cette sensation d'étau autour de la poitrine.

Et les gens qu'il croisait, qui le dépassaient de leur pas pressé loin de représenter le monde était au contraire chargé d'anonymat.

Il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Ce qui étrangement le remplit de fureur, dernier sursaut d'orgueil dans une foule d'injustice et d'indifférences.

Pourquoi passaient-ils sans un regard, pourquoi s'éloignaient-ils eux aussi ?

Ne voyaient-ils pas qui il était ? D'où il venait ? Ce qu'il demandait ? Ou le savaient-ils et estimaient eux aussi qu'il était pathétique, narcissique, un bon à rien ?

Sa rage devait se lire dans son regard. Ca ou son apparence, son visage mal-rasé, ses yeux encore rougis par le gaz et les larmes, ses cheveux que les multiples passages de main avaient embroussaillés. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ces deux trois personnes qui précipitamment s'écartèrent sur son passage.

Faisait-il donc peur à ce point ?

Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine pour s'y regarder.

Il avait une tête affreuse il fallait le reconnaître. Passer la nuit sur un brancard des urgences il y avait mieux pour éviter un teint cadavérique au matin.

Avec des gestes maladroits il tenta de se redonner figure humaine. Son regard croisa celui d'un homme à travers le miroir improvisé, un homme à l'arrêt et qui le regardait, visiblement amusé.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Un moment il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Gibbs, même yeux bleus, même carrure, même cheveux poivre et sel. Heureusement la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

Agacé d'être ainsi sujet de moquerie il se retourna pour envoyer l'homme bouler et s'arrêta net les yeux écarquillées par la surprise.

Il n'y avait personne.

Personne devant, derrière ou à côté de lui.

En fait il était maintenant seul sur cette portion du trottoir.

Et il devenait fou. Brad l'avait prévenu ce midi qu'il pourrait subsisté quelques effets indésirables au méthane durant les prochaines quarante-huit heures. Mais des hallucinations ? Vraiment ?

Maudite fuite de gaz. Tout avait commencé à cause d'elle. S'il n'avait pas été intoxiqué il n'aurait jamais eu une tête de dix pieds de long de celui qui cuve une monumentale gueule de bois. Si elle n'avait pas eu lieu il n'aurait pas eu les pires difficultés à se concentrer, n'aurait pas eu à prendre une pause déjeuné deux fois plus longue que celle accordé pour courir chez Brad se faire une énième fois examiné. La colère de Gibbs se serait apaisée. Et avec des si on pouvait refaire le monde.

C'était arrivé, voilà tout, et on ne pouvait rien y changer.

Juste en tenir compte et avancer. Même s'il n'avait pas le moindre embryon d'idée sur comment faire ni même vers où. Sera-t-il seulement capable d'affronter le regard bleu tranchant sans broncher ? Ou se laisser aller en sachant que chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles constitueraient une arme prête à être utilisée une nouvelle fois contre lui ?

Peut-être avait-il besoin de vacances. Nul doute que Brad se ferait une joie de lui rédiger un joli certificat dans ce sens.

Du soleil, des mojitos, des filles en bikini sur une plage des Caraïbes. Que demander de plus ?

Une équipe soudée lui répondit une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête.

Il frissonna.

Il était temps de repartir.

.

Petit à petit tout prit une nouvelle dimension. Les buildings et hôtels de luxe laissèrent place à des immeubles résidentiels. Leur façade, identique en tout point, devint floue, évanescent. Tel une construction de lego ils se fondèrent les uns dans les autres, s'imbriquèrent au point où il ne parvenait plus à distinguer le début et la fin, non pas qu'il essaya. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait tout perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées où se répétaient inlassablement les paroles de Gibbs, chaque fois plus mordantes, chaque fois plus violentes.

Son regard capta brièvement le reflet vacillant de la lune dans une flaque d'eau, un peu plus loin un mégot à demi-entamé jeté au sol attira son attention, une poignée de confettis flétris, un ticket de supermarché, un vélo qui le dépasse avant de disparaître dans un écran d'obscurité, avalé tout entier. Une foule de petits détails ridicules auxquels il ne ferait même pas attention en temps normal mais que son cerveau, là, enregistrait, amplifiait, puis recrachait en des milliers de petits vitraux scintillants et déformés tel un kaléidoscope brisé.

Trop de stimulations, trop d'imperfections recensées. Tout allait trop vite dans ce lent chemin de croix improvisé. Il en avait l'estomac retourné.

Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur pour laisser passer la nausée.

Une minute. Peut-être deux qui sait. Regarder sa montre lui demandait trop d'effort inutile. Tandis que marcher …

Et tel un junky en manque il repartit.

Pour peu de temps cependant.

Bientôt il se trouva devant un obstacle imprévu ou plutôt un grillage lequel entourait un jardin d'enfant fermé pour la nuit.

Un bac à sable, l'ombre fantomatique d'une balançoire encadré par les arbres.

Et un panneau en bois faiblement éclairé dont il s'approcha pour en déchiffrer l'inscription aux lettres effacées par le temps : Lincoln Playground.

Il relut une deuxième fois, reçut une seconde douche froide. Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompé. Il se trouvait bien à tout juste deux pâtés de maison de chez Mc Gee.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il était face à un dilemme.

Devant il n'y avait rien. A gauche il y avait le bleu et il ne pouvait décemment pas faire marche arrière, un DiNozzo ne reculait pas, quel que soit la situation.

Il bifurqua sur sa droite et longea le parc, son esprit étrangement plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été cette dernière heure. Un vrai yoyo là-haut, incapable de rester sur la même fréquence plus de quelques minutes.

Sa main s'avança brusquement vers sa hanche où se trouvait accrochée son arme de service avant qu'il ne la fasse s'arrêter en cours de route, se moquant gentiment de lui-même. C'était un quartier calme, peu de chance qu'il fasse une mauvaise rencontre même à une heure aussi tardive. La nuit, ce soir, lui appartenait.

Il réprima un bâillement.

Et laissa échapper son amusement.

Sauf que la nuit, normalement, était faite pour dormir, et visiblement elle aimait le rappeler aux petits malins qui comme lui se faisait l'idée de traverser la ville sur leurs deux pieds.

Il était temps de rentrer.

Et de toute façon si les muscles tendus de ses mollets étaient de quelque indication ses jambes n'allaient pas tardé à le lâcher.

Manquerait plus qu'il doive appeler Mc Gee à son secours. Pas sûr qu'il parvienne à s'en remettre.

Il évolua donc vers l'artère qu'il savait faire l'angle, à quelques deux cent mètres. Là il aurait davantage de chance d'attraper un taxi qui le déposerait chez lui.

Chez lui, où l'idée d'un lit lui paraissait soudain moins attractive car il lui faudrait alors accepter une réalité cruelle : rien ni personne ne l'attendait, pas même un animal de compagnie ou une stupide plante verte.

Il était définitivement seul.

Comme des milliers d'autres qui pourtant ne se plaignaient pas et surtout n'arpentaient pas les rues à pas d'heure.

Il pouvait voir la circulation au loin à présent. Il porta la main à sa poitrine, constatant que son portefeuille s'y trouvait toujours.

Il le sortit et commença à en compter les dollars qui s'y trouvaient. Un billet de dix. Deux de cinq et trois de un. Ça devrait faire l'affaire pour le taxi. Au pire il demanderait au chauffeur de s'arrêter devant un distributeur.

C'est ce qu'il imagina, lui sous la lumière verte de l'appareil, les doigts pressant les touches tandis que le chauffeur indien l'attendrait en pianotant le volant de ses doigts ridés ou redressant une petite statuette en bronze de Ganesh affalée sur son tableau de bord

C'est le tableau qu'il se représenta tandis que son visage partait rencontrer le bord du trottoir et qu'une micro-bombe explosait sous son crâne.

L'atterrissage fut brutal. Il sentit son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrir sous le choc et sa vision fut bientôt teintée de rouge.

Il gisait là, étendu sur le dos, incapable de mobiliser ses forces, de se relever. Ou de se défendre.

Une silhouette se penchait au-dessus de lui, celle d'un homme, l'homme à la parka.

Etrangement il ne paniqua pas.

Partout dans le monde au même moment des choses singulières arrivaient à des personnes aussi ordinaires que lui.

Ainsi va la vie.

Et la sienne prenait un drôle de tournant il fallait bien le dire.

La nuit se rapprocha en même temps qu'une main.

Une vive brulure dans le cou et tout disparut très vite après.

* * *

Qui y avait-il de plus pitoyable que ça ? N'avoir rien senti, rien vu venir, se faire avoir comme un bleu, s'en satisfaire même parce qu'on a enfin trouvé sa place peu importe que ce soit celle avec l'étiquette victime. Sa vie était-elle donc si misérable à l'époque ?

S'il avait su.

C'est ce qu'il se dit, attaché sur un lit par les poignets et la cheville droite à l'aide de lanières en cuirs fines et solides qui lui entaillaient la chair, recouvert d'un drap en coton sombre, dans une nouvelle pièce avec chaise en osier, plateau roulant et même une fenêtre tout là-haut.

Il a été soigné. Et lavé, habillé d'une blouse d'hôpital en coton, rasé de près. Une perfusion est attachée à son coude il en observe le lent goutte à goutte. Sa jambe a de nouveau été brisée, placée dans une attelle et entourée d'un lourd bandage pour s'y reconsolider, correctement cette fois. Une partie de lui, la moins rationnelle, la plus folle, en éprouve de la reconnaissance, il pourra remarcher avec un minimum de séquelles, peut-être même sans l'aide d'une canne.

Même simarcher pour aller où ?

Il n'a nulle part en dehors d'ici.

Pas de cathédrale surpeuplée, de rampe de parking à grimper, de bimbo trop maquillée, de supporters furibards et alcoolisés.

Il a juste ça.

Une chambre de torture remplie de silence ou de batteries, de guitares électriques aux hurlements assourdissants.

Une pièce à l'allure d'infirmerie, blanche et septique, à l'odeur de chlore et de bétadine, où les souvenirs risibles et les petits cafards du passé n'ont plus lieu d'exister.

Plus rien n'existe.

Il est cette fourmis sans plus de pattes ni d'antennes, désorientée, menacée, sans aucune sœur aux alentours pour la guider, la protéger. Et l'ennemi approche. Non l'ennemi est déjà là. Il joue avec elle, la dévore morceau par morceau. Et aucune sœur autour tandis que doucement elle disparait.

.

* * *

**Voilà ici s'achève ce chapitre flashback. Bien que ne servant pas l'intrigue vous découvrirez plus tard qu'il a son importance.**

**J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long et que vous aimez.**

**Question : le prochain chapitre est presque achevé tandis que le 5 lui n'en est qu'aux prémices. Ma question est donc la suivante : souhaitez-vous que je publie le 4 milieu semaine prochaine au risque de devoir patienter 10-15 jours pour le 5 ou voulez-vous que j'espace la publication du 4 pour harmoniser le tout ?**

**A bientôt.**


	4. SUSTINE ET ABSTINE

Dix. Onze. Deux de plus, à peine visibles. Les lézardes zigzaguant au plafond ont un étrange pouvoir divertissant sur son esprit. Elles sont même assez sympa, formant des arabesques, des courbes gracieuses, des lignes droites au commencement discret et à la destination inconnue une fois le mur franchi.

Il y a aussi quelques crevasses, plus sombre que ce blanc lumineux et tapageur qui recouvre tout, pas plus large qu'une pièce de un dollars et dont l'existence même est un appel à l'anticonformisme, à la révolte. Elles existent, elles luttent contre le reste de leur petit monde épuré de vingt mètres carré. Elles se battent, elles, pour vivre, et ne sont même pas vivantes.

Lui l'est, et c'est le contraire. Il se fond dans les lieux, s'enfonce dans son lit.

Et attend, docile, passif.

Il attend quoi ? Qui ?

Il ne le sait même plus.

Mais c'est tellement plus facile de fuir dans la confusion, dans l'aspérité de l'abnégation que de faire face à la réalité. Et reconnaitre ainsi les raisons pour lesquelles il est encore ici.

Non. Mauvaise formulation.

Le pourquoi il est toujours ici.

Banale question de sémantique, aucune réelle importance pour la compréhension de la phrase, pas de quoi noyer un chat. Sauf que pour lui c'est toute l'animalerie et la fourrière qui y passe.

Pour lui il en va de sa vie, et de sa mort. Mais surtout cette stase de l'entre-deux.

« Encore » marque une possible rupture avec sa situation actuelle. Il reste l'espoir que cela se termine. Peut-être demain, dans une heure. Là tout de suite. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Son équipe … une autre, qu'importe.

Si avec des « si » on peut refaire le monde avec des « encore » on en nourrit l'humanité, on la berce de fausses promesses.

Et il a dépassé ce stade.

« Toujours » par contre est comme un arrêt sur image, immuable, invariable dans le temps. Toujours évoque un point fixe qui perdurera à la même place sans changement à entrevoir.

Avec le premier il peut être sauvé.

Avec le deuxième … Il ne veut pas y penser.

Alors il court, fuit cette vérité pour sauvegarder le peu d'espoir qu'il lui reste. Et si pour cela il doit la garder vivant dans sa douce folie cette petite étincelle, prisonnière entre les murs d'un esprit mensonger dont il a jeté la clef, ainsi soit-il.

Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir. Mais sans espoir reste-t-il un semblant de vie ?

.

La vérité est qu'il est toujours là. Gibbs n'est pas venu. Personne n'est venu.

.

Pas même Kate et McGee.

.

* * *

.

Il regarde la lame. Et l'homme qui la tient. Il a les sourcils froncés, concentré à sa tâche.

Il trésaille à peine lorsqu'elle appuie doucement contre son abdomen, le caresse de son tranchant. Avant d'en fendiller la peau, presque délicatement.

Il ne sent presque rien. Le scalpel est acéré et ne fait que l'effleurer. Juste quelques graphes sur un nouveau canevas.

Il ne dit rien. Ne combat pas. Il garde ses forces.

Et regarde indifférent sa peau meurtrie se fendre sous l'acier, et le sang – son sang – rouge et brillant, couler de la nouvelle incision. Ce sang qui coagule après quelques secondes, se joignant aux autres trainées asséchées marbrant son torse et son ventre.

Il est coupé en deux.

Son corps d'un côté. Son esprit de l'autre.

Ce qui touche le premier ne concerne plus vraiment le second.

C'est ce qu'il aime prétendre.

Il est en guerre. Son esprit bataille. Contre cette enveloppe charnelle qui demande grâce à chaque nouvelle séance.

Il est en guerre. Contre les cris qui remontent dans sa gorge. Contre les gémissements qui naissent à ses lèvres.

Alors il se détache. De tout. Ses émotions s'émoussent.

C'est ce qu'il s'efforce de croire. Il sait bien que c'est faux, qu'il ne fait que repousser la réalité, pour lorsqu'il sera seul.

Il ne donnera pas victoire à l'Homme. Il ne lui en a que trop données.

Et la torture se répète, à l'identique.

L'Homme est patient, il faut le lui reconnaitre.

Cette routine, ce déjà-vu qui lui le rend fou. Et pourtant le rassure. Il sait à quoi il a affaire.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Cette nouvelle fois où les règles, et le jeu, changeront pour devenir autre.

Et où tout repartira de la case départ.

Où se battre sera moins important que résister, ne pas Le laisser gagner.

Dans combien de mondes imaginaires s'est-il réfugié depuis le début, combien de moulins à vents a-t'il combattu avant d'accepter qu'il s'agissait-là non pas de géants mais de montagnes, imprenables, infranchissables.

Combien de leurres, de mensonges s'est-il raconté ?

Combien de promesses envers lui-même a-t-il brisées ?

Et les châteaux de cartes de l'espérance, de la grande évasion, balayés dans sa tête avant même leurs fondations posées ?

Car des constructions à la défense lamentable il en a tenté...

Il continue. Encore aujourd'hui. Des remparts illusoires, des digues imaginaires contre des assauts chaque fois plus raffinés et sophistiqués dans l'art de la violence.

Le château est toujours là. Mais les cartes ne sont plus forcément disposées à l'endroit, face à face. Un valet avec un trois. Une rouge avec une noire. Deux jeux se mélangent, puis trois, quatre. Leur dimension n'est plus la même.

Le château tremble, vacille à chaque nouvelle incision. Un simple souffle d'air, le contact froid du métal …

Il pousse un grognement. Où est-ce un gémissement ?

Le château s'écroule à nouveau laissant le maître des lieux sans défenses pour le protéger.

Il a perdu.

Comme toujours.

L'homme sourit, presque affectueusement.

C'est fini.

Il le voit reposer doucement l'instrument sur un plateau, se saisir d'un fil et d'une aiguille, de gazes et de compresses. Commence alors le travail de réparation, de reconstruction.

.

* * *

.

L'Homme ne fait rien, ne bouge pas de la chaise sauf pour tapoter la cendre de sa cigarette au-dessus du cendrier.

Il reste assis, et fume.

La fumée lui pique légèrement le nez, il éternue.

Parfois il l'entend fredonner un petit air qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier, l'homme est ailleurs, à des milliers de kilomètre de lui. Il se demande alors qu'elles peuvent bien être les pensées d'un tel homme.

Lorsque l'Homme revient à lui il n'y a aucune malice dans ces yeux, ces yeux du même bleu que ceux de Gibbs, ces yeux qui lui disent qu'aujourd'hui sera un jour sans.

Et il devrait s'en sentir soulagé. Pas de souffrance, de château, d'illusions cramées.

Sauf qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment, rassuré, c'est même le contraire. Il est paniqué. Quelque chose manque au tableau. Il ne sait pas quoi, ne discerne rien à l'exception de cette sensation de perte qui ne le quitte pas.

Ne pas savoir … ne pas savoir …

Alors il s'agite, bande ses muscles, se débat contre ses liens. Ses poignets saignent, ses paumes se déchirent sous les attaques furieuses que leur infligent ses ongles. Les points sautent, des auréoles rouges apparaissent sur les épais pansements qui recouvrent son torse.

Son dos s'arque. Sa tête bascule en arrière.

Il grogne, montre les dents.

Provoque. Injurie.

Il devient dément.

Et ne sait pas pourquoi.

Un plomb a sauté, a laissé place à un instinct bestial, dévorant toute raison.

Il n'est plus lui. Ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme bouge enfin, s'approche avec l'infinie lenteur du sadique pervers qu'il se calme enfin.

Sa tête retrouve l'oreiller, les lanières de cuir se détendent.

L'Homme est là, il lui sourit presque.

Ce type est peut-être un sociopathe, dingue jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais il veut lui sourire. Qu'est-ce que ça dit de lui ?

.

Il est toujours là.

.

* * *

.

Le feu est revenu, et les cauchemars avec.

_Il est dans un étang, embourbé, et d'étranges flammèches, vertes, lèchent la surface et se rapprochent, doucement, tout doucement de lui. Un palmier émerge aussi des flots, ses doigts en touchent presque les feuilles mais ce n'est jamais assez, il manque toujours quelques millimètres pour être sauvé. Les flammes l'atteignent enfin, dansent à l'extrémité de ses doigt, il les plonge dans l'eau. De la fumée en sort mais ses doigts continuent à être grignotés. Ils rosissent, rougissent, se cloquent, la peau s'y fendille et une horrible odeur de chair brulée s'élève dans les airs. Ses doigts noircissent, se nécrosent et tombent en cendre tandis que ses mains et ses bras subissent le même sort. La douleur est atroce, mais ne le réveille pas. Il lutte, hurle si fort que sa voix finit par se briser. Sa bouche, tordue dans l'agonie du songe, reste béante. Les larmes coulent, se mêlent à l'étang qui commence à monter, à monter, il atteint sa poitrine, ses épaules, et les flammes progressent toujours. Ses bras n'ont plus de peau, il y voit les muscles, les tendons en train de frire dans la fine couche de graisse telle du bacon. D'ailleurs ça en a aussi l'odeur. Le goût ? Même dans ses rêves il n'a pas perdu la boule à ce point. Bonne chose, Il n'a plus mal du tout. Il en est au-delà. Un coude, un bras, puis l'épaule, le cou … Il fait nuit maintenant, il ne discerne plus rien, sauf les flammes et ces cendres, d'un beau rouge sang, qui s'envolent telles des vampires feu-follets vers le ciel où elles s'en vont exister, vivre quand lui est en train de mourir. Lentement. Horriblement. Alors que l'aide providentielle n'est qu'à quelques millimètres de ses doigts._

Il se réveille. Il le fait toujours. Lorsque tout est fini.

En nage, le drap froissé gisant au sol. Ses yeux balayent la pièce sans rien voir, cherchent ce qui n'existe que dans sa tête.

L'air entre et sort de ses poumons, brulant.

Il boue, littéralement. Le feu dévore son corps, ses bras sont toujours là, et ses mains, ses doigts. Les flammes ont laissé la place à des braises sous la peau.

Il respire, et suffoque.

L'eau ruisselle de son front, de sa nuque, du dos. Le lit est une baignoire qui se remplit peu à peu.

Il se consume, et se noie.

La serviette mouillée disposée sur son front a rejoint le drap par terre.

Chaud. Froid. Il a mal, n'a plus mal.

Panique. Se calme.

Il est seul.

Voyage d'un cauchemar à un autre, endormi, éveillé.

Ressent, gémit, se tait, s'éteint.

Le feu est là, mais plus la peur.

La fièvre du corps a eu raison. Il ne le sait pas encore mais il ne s'en réveillera pas. Pas complètement.

.

* * *

.

Il lui est difficile de faire la part du vrai maintenant. La seule chose qui reste constante est la douleur, et même celle-ci combinée à la fièvre, commence à lui jouer des tours. Est-elle aussi intense que ce qu'il ressent ou est-ce lui qui aime le croire car elle le raccroche à une réalité qui s'amenuise de jours en jours. Il perd le fil. Tout s'obscurcit. Ou s'illumine au point où il en est ébloui.

La douleur.

Et la terreur.

De cet inconnu.

Il l'a déjà côtoyé pourtant, à chaque corps recouvert, à chaque détente pressé. Lorsqu'il gisait sur un lit éclairé par des néons bleus, luttant contre l'y-pestis. Cet inconnu qui jusque-là ne faisait que passer sans s'arrêter mais qui maintenant commence à lorgner dans sa direction.

Et avec lui la fin, la fin de tout. La fin de lui.

.

* * *

.

Il est à peine conscient à présent. Les nombreuses drogues agissent. Sur ses bras et son abdomen les cicatrices laissées à l'air sont rouges écarlates et rendues dures par l'infection qui y siège.

La douleur qui s'y propage le consume mais il est au-delà de ça. Il se moque aussi de l'odeur de putréfaction et de purulence qui se dégage de son corps et sature l'atmosphère. La sueur colle à ses mains poisseuses, ses bras inertes pendent de chaque côté du lit, son sang gélatineux donne à son corps une langueur pesante.

.

* * *

.

Son bourreau est assis à côté de son lit, à même le sol, et une de ses mains tient la sienne avec une extrême délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait-là de quelque chose de fragile. Il la serre à la manière d'un parent veillant son enfant malade.

Et lui fait la conversation. Il a la voix douce, envoutante. Et calme. Si calme.

Il a toujours été calme d'ailleurs, même au plus fort des coups, des humiliations, des supplices. C'est le trait de caractère prédominant chez l'Homme.

Ca et la franchise. Il est ce qu'il dit, est ce qu'il fait. Ne ment ni n'hésite jamais.

\- Si vous mourrez avant que je ne l'ai décidé je tuerai votre amie la Gothique. Abby n'est-il pas ?

L'Homme Sans Nom marque une pause, pour lui laisser le temps d'interprétez cette menace directe, pour laisser courir son imagination d'autant plus effrayante que son esprit est tel une brume visqueuse.

\- Et je prendrai mon temps avec elle.

Nouvelle pause.

\- Vous ferez ce que je veux n'est-ce pas Mr DiNozzo ?

Ce n'est pas une question.

\- Vous resterez en vie tant que je vous le dirai, compris ?

Quoi répondre ? Alors il hoche la tête.

\- Dites-le.

Il avale le peu de salive qui lui reste encore.

\- Oui.

A peine plus qu'un souffle mais cela semble contenter l'homme qui lui sourit gentiment. Gentiment !

\- Bien. Je vois que nous nous sommes compris.

Et lui tapote l'épaule avant de reprendre sa main dans la sienne.

Il ferme les yeux.

.

* * *

.

Les jours passent. Allongés. Raccourcis.

La fièvre est là.

Mais lui aussi.

Il a repris le combat.

Cette fois il n'est plus seulement question de lui. Abby a été mentionné, lui donnant accès aux portes de son enfer personnel.

Il ne peut le permettre.

Son esprit divague.

Petite sœur est là, il lui parle, lui récite du Keats, ou ce poème d'il ne sait plus qui mais qui devrait plaire à la jeune femme.

L'infection est toujours là.

Sans Nom aussi.

Avec des photos. Elle a maigri. N'est pas maquillée. Abby. Ses cheveux corbeaux sont lâchés sans rien pour les retenir. Ça ne lui va pas. Ça ne lui va pas. C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à penser. Pas un « tu me manques » « cours, fuis, tu es en danger ». Juste un simple « ça ne te va pas. Souris ! ».

Les photos sont épinglées sur le mur en face de lui. Motivation lui a murmuré Sans Nom dans l'oreille, comme un secret ne devant rester qu'entre eux. Ce qui est risible. Il ne rit pas.

.

.

* * *

Poème auquel pense Tony, celui qui pourait plaire à Abby allez savoir pourquoi.

En tout cas moi je l'aime, et encore plus dans sa version originale.

.

_Tiens ! Ce baiser sur ton front !_

_Et, à l'heure où je te quitte,_

_Oui, bien haut, que je te l'avoue :_

_Tu n'as pas tort, toi qui juges_

_Que mes jours ont été un rêve _

_Et si l'espoir s'est enfui_

_En une nuit ou en un jour,_

_Dans une vision ou aucune,_

_N'en est-il pour cela pas moins passé ?_

_Tout ce que nous voyons ou paraissons_

_N'est qu'un rêve dans un rêve._

_._

_Je reste en la rumeur_

_D'un rivage par le flot tourmenté_

_Et tiens dans la main_

_Des grains du sable d'or_

_Bien peu ! Encore comme ils glissent_

_A travers mes doigts à l'abîme,_

_Pendant que je pleure - pendant que je pleure !_

_Ô Dieu ! Ne puis-je les serrer_

_D'une étreinte plus sûre ?_

_Ô Dieu ! Ne puis-je en sauver_

_Un de la vague impitoyable ?_

_Tout ce que nous voyons ou paraissons,_

_N'est-il qu'un rêve dans un rêve ?_

**Edgard Allan Poe**

**.**

**A bientôt pour la suite qui est déjà rédigée. En fait l'intégralité de l'histoire est rédigée. **

**A bientôt donc.**


	5. MAGISTER DIXIT

.

.

L'Homme revient avec une seringue hypodermique.

\- Vous êtes prêt à présent, annonce-t-il avec douceur en montrant le petit objet dont il fait gicler quelques gouttes par le biseau. « C'est de la digitaline. Cela arrêtera votre cœur. Vous allez mourir. Vous l'avez mérité. Ne vous inquiétez pas je resterai avec vous jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.»

Il n'a pas peur. Ne cherche pas à se débattre contre ses liens.

Non.

Il est en fait soulagé. Il va pouvoir lâcher prise, Abby est sauvée, tout est pour le mieux.

Il se concentre sur son bourreau, et sur la fugace brulure dans son cou, sur cette main posée sur sa poitrine, réconfortante.

Il la regarde s'élever cette main, puis descendre plus doucement, et recommencer, de plus en plus lentement, erratique.

Il finit par comprendre que ce n'est pas la main qui bouge mais sa poitrine.

Les mouvements ralentissent toujours. Aucune sensation. Pas de douleur. Aucune peur.

Son champ de vision s'est rétréci à quelques dizaines de de centimètre autour de sa tête. Il ne voit plus la main et l'espace d'un instant il sent son cœur s'arrêter, douloureusement, avant de s'accélérer.

La voix de son bourreau retentit et instantanément le calme revient dans sa tête.

Mais pas dans son corps.

Son cœur continue sa course, de plus en plus vite. Une douleur brutale s'empare de son cou, de sa poitrine. La pression augmente. Ses poumons s'affaiblissent, s'abaissent.

Puis une douleur blanche, aveuglante, atroce, et enfin la paix.

.

* * *

.

Il est passé au travers de la mort. Et il n'y avait rien. Pas d'élévation de l'esprit, de sublimation de soi, de grandes Révélations. Pas de déception non plus.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il dans un souffle, ce qui le fait tousser. Il a soif. C'est la première fois qu'il parle depuis qu'il a rouvert les yeux, il y a trois jours.

Il ne dit rien de plus. De toute façon l'homme a compris, il le lit dans ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes important. Et je vous aime bien.

Et cette simple réponse au fait qu'il soit de nouveau en vie lui suffit.

Il ne ressent rien, en dehors d'une douce léthargie, une lassitude qui le broie de l'intérieur, le croque jusqu'au tronc.

Tout parait si insignifiant, si éteint, il ne reste plus qu'un tapis de cendres qui recouvre tout; et son cœur s'y enfouit lui aussi, un cœur atteint d'Alzheimer et qui perd peu à peu sa capacité à se souvenir, à s'attacher.

De toute façon plus rien n'existe vraiment et ça aussi il a fini par l'accepter : il n'y a que cette pièce, et les meubles, les flacons de médicaments, et la petite fenêtre.

Il n'y a que lui, et son … son … il ne trouve plus de qualificatif pour désigner l'autre homme mais qu'est-ce qu'un nom? Trop étroit, et trop limitant voilà ce qu'est un nom, et l'homme est plus que ça, représente plus que ça.

Pour être honnête il est devenu tout, tout ce qui demeure clairement. Il est donc la seule chose qu'il lui reste à perdre, la seule chose qu'il craint de perdre. Si cela devait arriver qu'adviendrait-il de lui, lui que personne ne veut pas, que tous ont fini par oublier ou abandonner,.

Il n'a que Lui, Lui qui a admis son affection, Lui qui a sauvée son ancienne collègue et amie et qui apparemment n'est plus réellement son ennemi. Lui qui en détachant ses liens et en le menant dans un salon où la table est dressée lui montre un nouveau chemin.

Et en effet, peut-être est-il venu le temps d'oublier complètement, de laisser feu Anthonny DiNozzo se débattre dans son enfer personnel, et tel le phoenix à qui il est accordé une nouvelle naissance de voler là où le vent le porte. Et advienne que pourra.

.

.

* * *

**« Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le commencement de la fin. Mais, c'est peut-être la fin du commencement. »**

**Daniel Pennac.**


	6. HOMO HOMINI LUPUS

**Deux chapitres publiés en moins d'une heure ... je m'améliore.**

**Ce chapitre marque la fin de cette histoire. Son contenu est particulier, et se veut avant tout explicatif. **

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_American Journal of Forensic Psychology_

**Transfert, projection et contre-transfert chez les otages, **

**rédigé par le Docteur Donald Mallard,**

**diplômé de la University of Edinburgh Medical School****,**

**master en psychologie criminelle,**

**expert médicolégal à la cour pénale de Washington DC, **

**médecin légiste au NCIS.**

**.**

... Comme je l'ai démontré précédemment l'Homo Sapiens, communément appelé Homme, a besoin de ses semblables. C'est rappelons-le une créature profondément grégaire. Comme tout animal il lui est nécessaire, pour ne pas dire vital, de satisfaire ses besoins primaires que sont s'alimenter, boire et dormir. Enlevez la réalisation d'un de ceux-ci et inévitablement il dépérira et finira par s'éteindre, par mourir.

Un quatrième besoin pourrait entrer dans cette catégorie, moins évident mais tout aussi essentiel : il s'agit de l'interaction avec son milieu, avec ses congénères. Isolez-le complètement, soumettez-le à une rupture complète d'avec ses habitudes, détruisez ses repères en commençant par les temporospaciaux, brisez son cycle circadien, son équilibre physiologique interne – ce que nous appelons l'homéostasie - en le privant de sommeil et vous obtiendrez un assoiffé désespéré, soumis à un possible phénomène de dépersonnalisation, de déréalisation, attendant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tout plutôt que cette immuabilité aliénante. Qu'une main se tende vers lui et il l'arrachera presque dans son besoin de la saisir, de l'attirer à lui.

Dans le cadre d'une captivité prolongée la victime met en place des aménagements psychiques lui permettant de lutter contre cette réalité insupportable. On pourra parler de déni, de négation de soi, de l'autre. Sa personnalité se fragmente, Sándor Ferenczi utilisait ainsi le terme d'atomisation, ce qui en un sens décrit parfaitement l'état de morcellement psychique de la victime. Le ravisseur pourra même avec le temps être associé à un sauveur. Lorsque cette identification erronée de l'agresseur est effective chaque source de douleur infligée sera accueillie avec plénitude et soulagement, non pas par masochisme mais parce qu'elle sera vecteur d'attention. A travers ses tortures son sauveur marque l'intérêt qu'il lui porte, aussi surement qu'une main qu'on serre, qu'une étreinte qui se veut aimante. Peut-être même plus car qui a-t'il de plus intimiste que la violence que l'on inflige. Et reçoit.

Et inexorablement la victime tombe sous l'emprise de son geôlier. Elle en a d'abord conscience, elle lutte contre ce fait, éprouvant un fort dégout pour elle-même, comment peut-elle réagir ainsi ? Est-ce que la victime aime son violeur ? Ou son assassin ? C'est inacceptable. C'est de la folie perverse.

Mais c'est le processus et nul n'y échappe, pas même un homme de loi pourtant formé et informé.

Je n'ai moi-même jamais été retenu contre mon gré plus de quelques heures, je n'ai pas été attaqué au nom d'une idéologie ou de la barbarie, je n'ai pas eu à souffrir de solitude ou de perdition imposées par quelqu'un étranger à mon cercle social. La seule certitude que j'ai cependant, après des années à travailler sur le terrain, que ce soit dans l'armée, dans la morgue d'une agence fédérale ou la cours d'un tribunal, ce que je sais c'est que la loi de préservation domine tout et l'intellectuel et la raison font pâles figure à côté.

Est-ce que cette relation d'empathie/sympathie est réversible ?

Les études sur cette « addiction » à l'agresseur montrent qu'il est difficile pour la victime « secourue » de palier à l'absence de promiscuité d'avec son ancien ravisseur. Il n'est pas rare qu'elle vienne témoigner en sa faveur. Il arrive aussi qu'elle reproduise des relations où intrinsèquement et volontairement elle se retrouve en position de soumission, de perte de contrôle avec une nouvelle fois une dimension d'attachement pathologique et comorbide à une substance, à un comportement ou même à une personne. L'alcool, les drogues, les comportements à risque, la violence, elle recherche ce lien perdu par tous les moyens, l'autodestruction qui en résulte en est un des symptômes forts. Je parle de symptôme, non de conséquence ou de précurseur.

Pour autant la personne n'est pas « perdue » pour son entourage, juste changée en profondeur et il est essentiel que ses proches, que la société ne la juge pas pour ce que les instances médiatiques aiment dépeindre à tord comme une « faiblesse passagère ». Il est essentiel qu'on la laisse « être », que l'on accepte ce qu'elle est devenue même si cela signifie un travail de deuil douloureux, la perte durable et définitive du membre de famille, de l'ami ou du collègue qu'il était autrefois, avant le drame.

Mais surtout il est primordial que l'on n'essaye pas de la transformer à nouveau, de renverser le processus, car alors on ne vaudrait pas mieux que le premier agresseur. Notre désir, bien-pensant et protecteur, n'en serait pas moins égoïste et destructeur.

Comment alors se comporter ? Quel soutien apporter ? Quelles sont les approches thérapeutiques efficientes à disposition ?

Je les évoquerai dans un prochain article.

_Dr Donald Mallard._

_._

_._

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini. **

**Cette analyse, pour ce qu'elle vaut, est entièrement de mon fait. Elle comporte probablement des erreurs et ne doit en aucune façon être source de réference. Je ne possède en effet que les bases en ce qui concerne le traumatisme et les attidudes/mécanismes de défense face à celui-ci. **

**De plus elle est rédigée de manière à expliquer indirectement et dans les grandes lignes les bouleversements qui surviennent chez Tony, le pourquoi et le comment, notamment comment le personnage de Wyatt va se créer et se suppléer à celui de Tony.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura paru crédible.**

**Adios adios.**

**Myrrdyn.**


End file.
